The National Institute on Drug Abuse (NIDA) is the lead Federal agency charged with supporting and conducting drug abuse research. In carrying our its responsibilities, the Institute also disseminates public information and sponsors programs intended to reduce the incidence of drug abuse, and, upon request, provides technical assistance. This contract will provide the Office of the Director, NIDA, which orchestrates the Institute's many and varied activities, with the necessary support for preparing a number of speeches and reports highlighting NIDA's key programs and accomplishments and for conducting budgetary analyses to help in funding allocation decisions for the various programs within the Institute. It will also provide logistical assistance in managing a number of expert consultants who will serve as resources in responding to directives on NIDA activities from the Director, National Institutes of Health, the Assistant Secretary for Health, and the Secretary of Health and Human Services. And it will provide a mechanism for transporting critical materials in a timely fashion and processing publication/presentation materials needed to disseminate information on NIDA programs, research priorities and research results.